imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
ImANewUser Amazing Race 2
ImANewUser Amazing Race 2 is the 2nd installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. This season features fifteen fictional teams. Production Development and Filming This season features the same route as Season 1, also spanning 45,000 miles and covering 6 continents. The season took twenty-eight days to film, the shortest in the Race's history. There was a 24-hour Pit Stop on Leg 6. Cast This Race had fifteen teams, an increase from last season's fourteen. Harvey & Dale applied at an open casting call in New Orleans, Louisiana. Dating couple Mitch & Olive knew fellow dating couple Ross and Paige long before the Race started. Mitch & Olive broke up when the race ended, while Jason (of Dan and Jason) & Kathy (of Katie and Kathy) started dating. They are currently married with one son. The previous eliminated racers in this Race acted as greeters in Season 4 in the legs where they came last in. Lin & Ming, Ross & Paige and Mandy & Tiffany were chosen to represent the season in Season 7. Leaderboard Note 1: Dan and Jason were eliminated on the spot when Jason couldn't finish the Roadblock. Note 2: Leg 7 was a double-length leg with two Detours and two Roadblocks shown over two episodes. The placements listed in the first column reflect the order teams arrived at the leg midpoint. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Quote Titles Titles for episodes are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "Million Dollars, Here We Come!!" – Harvey # "What Are We Going To Europe For?" – Catherine # "Maybe There Is Such Thing As Evolution...This Tastes Like Chicken" – Lester # "Is Papeete In Africa?" – Ming # "Lady Luck Is On Our Side Today" – Paul # "I Feel Like Noah Building An Ark" – Ross # "Elephants Now Serve Food?" – Brian # "I'm More Of An Endangered Species Than This Thing" – Tiffany Prizes * Leg 1 – A trip to Mexico * Leg 2 – A trip to the Caribbean * Leg 3 – A cruise to Alaska * Leg 4 – A cruise to the Bahamas * Leg 5 – A trip to Hawaii * Leg 6 – A trip to Brazil * Leg 7 – A cruise around Antarctica * Leg 8 – A cruise around Mexico * Leg 9 – A trip to Patagonia * Leg 10 – A trip to Europe * Leg 11 – An African safari * Leg 12 – A trip to East/Southeast Asia * Leg 13 – $1,000,000 Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → Bermuda) Main article: ImANewUser AR2 Leg 1 * Chicago, Illinois , United States Of America (Old Water Tower) (Starting Line) * Chicago (Chicago O'Hare International Airport) to Hamilton, Bermuda (Bermuda International Airport) * Hamilton (Bermuda Cathedral) * Hamilton (Albuoy's Point) * Hamilton (Hamilton Harbour) to St. George's (Port) * St. George's (St. George's Cricket Club) * St. George's (Ordnance Island - Statue Of George Somers) (Unaired) * St. George's (The Deliverance) The unaired Roadblock for this leg had teams mapping out the Bermuda Triangle. The Detour was Calypso or Cedar. In Calypso, teams had to produce three certain tunes using local Bermuda instruments. In Cedar, teams had to roll 40 logs over 30 yards to certain marked area. For the Fast Forward, that team had to play a cricket match with Bermuda's cricket team and score five points. Additional Task * At the Church of England, teams searched for their next clue from the tower. Leg 2 (Bermuda → Montenegro) Main article: ImANewUser AR2 Leg 2 * St. George's (The Unfinished Church) * Hamilton (Bermuda International Airport) to Podgorica, Montenegro (Podgorica Airport) * Podgorica (City Beck's Open Bar) * Podgorica (Millennium Bridge) * Podgorica (Hotel Crna Gora) The Roadblock for this leg had teams sampling and naming Montenegro's wines. The Detour was Land or Sea. In Land, teams had to search the newly-renovated Sports Stadium for their next clue. In Sea, teams had to head to a nearby lake to search for a buoy with their next clue. For the Fast Forward, that team had to search for it in the Millennium Bridge. Leg 3 (Montenegro → Ecuador) Main article: ImANewUser AR2 Leg 3 * Podgorica (Podgorica Airport) to Quito, Ecuador (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) * Quito (Plaza Independencia) * Quito (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) to Puerto Baquerizo Moreno, Galapagos Islands (San Cristobal Airport) * Puerto Baquerizo Moreno (Mockingbird Cafe) * Puerto Baquerizo Moreno (Laguna el Junco) The Roadblock for this leg had teams eating a guinea pig. The Detour was By The Shore or Under the Sea. In By The Shore, teams had to search for a turtle egg under a big sand pile. In Under The Sea, teams had to swim out to sea and search for a penguin figurine. Leg 4 (Ecuador → French Polynesia) Main article: ImANewUser AR2 Leg 4 * Puerto Baquerizo Moreno (San Cristobal Airport) to Papeete, French Polynesia (Faa'a International Airport) * Papeete (Papeete Tahiti Temple) * Papeete (Papeete Waterfront) * Papeete (Le Meridien Tahiti) The Detour was Out Fitting or Out Fishing. In Out Fitting, teams had to search for outfits matching those on a chosen mannequin. In Out Fishing, teams had to head to the bay and catch 4 fish using a local technique. The Roadblock for this leg had teams searching hundreds of clams for a black pearl. For the Fast Forward, that team had to get Polynesian tattoos using local methods. Leg 5 (French Polynesia → Thailand) Main article: ImANewUser AR2 Leg 5 * Papeete (Faa'a International Airport) to Bangkok, Thailand (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) * Bangkok (Koh Kret Island) * Bangkok (Mo Chit Bus Terminal) to Ayuthaya (Ayuthaya Bus Terminal) * Ayuthaya (Wat Phra Si Sanphet) * Ayuthaya (Khun Phaen Residence) The Detour was Move It or Altar It. In Move It, teams had to transport 72 pots from a pottery shop to a docked boat by balancing them on a board. Altar It required teams to assemble a shrine, including gold leafing a small Buddha statue for the shrine. The Roadblock for this leg had teams eating boat noodles, a local delicacy. For the Fast Forward, that team had to find it somewhere in the Wat Phra Si Sanphet temple complex. Leg 6 (Thailand → Russia) Main article: ImANewUser AR2 Leg 6 * Lopburi (Prang Sam Yot) * Bangkok (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) to Vladivostok, Russia (Vladivostok International Airport) * Vladivostok (Eagle's Nest Mount) * Vladivostok (Fokin Street) * Vladivostok (Yul Brynner's Home) The Detour was Unique or Uniform. In Unique, teams had to perform a local Russian dance. Uniform required teams to match a uniform photo with an actual uniform on the soldiers. The Roadblock for this leg had teams building a model ship, reflecting the city's main industry. For the Fast Forward, that team had to eat a bowl of caviar. Additional Task * At the Prang Sam Yot, teams had to prepare a monkey feast to get their next clue. Leg 7 (Russia → China) Main articles: ImANewUser AR2 Leg 7a and ImANewUser AR2 Leg 7b * Vladivostok (Vladivostok International Airport) to Hong Kong , China (Chek Lap Kok International Airport) * Hong Kong (Jumbo Floating Restaurant) * Hong Kong (Tian Tan Buddha) * Hong Kong (Star Ferry) * Hong Kong (Tsim Sha Tsui) * Hong Kong (Tsim Sha Tsui Clock Tower) (Leg Midpoint) * Hong Kong (Statue of Tien-Hou) * Hong Kong (Hong Kong Ferry Terminal) to Macau (Macau Ferry Terminal) * Macau (Macau Museum) * Macau (Lotus Fountain) * Macau (Na Tcha Temple) The Detour on the first half was Tai Chi or Herb Tea. In Tai Chi, teams had to perform five simple tai chi exercises. In Herb Tea, teams had to sample a locally-made herbal tea. The Roadblock of the first half of this leg had a team member performing a lion dance. The Detour on the second half was Speak It or Eat It. In Speak It, teams had to translate three Chinese phrases into Portuguese. In Eat It, teams had to finish a typical breakfast in Macau. The Roadblock of the second half of this leg had a team member assembling a lotus puzzle. Leg 8 (China → Georgia) Main article: ImANewUser AR2 Leg 8 * Macau (Ruins of St. Paul's Cathedral) * Macau (Macau International Airport) to Tbilisi, Georgia (Novo Alexeyevka International Airport) * Tbilisi (Novo Alexeyevka International Airport) to Sukhumi, Abkhazia (Sukhumi Dranda Airport) * Sukhumi (Quay) * Sukhumi (Babushara Airport) * Gagra District (Voronya Cave) * Sukhumi (Abaata Fortress Ruins) The Detour was Beslet or Bagrat. In Beslet, teams had to search the Beslet arcaded bridge for their next clue. In Bagrat, teams had to climb the walls of Bagrat III's castle. The Roadblock for this leg had teams scaling down the deepest known cave in the world. For the Fast Forward, that team had to make and eat locally-made Sulguni cheese. Leg 9 (Georgia → Spain) * Tbilisi (Tbilisi International Airport) to Malaga, Spain (Malaga Airport) * Algeciras (Port Terminal) to Ceuta (Ceuta Ferry Terminal) * Ceuta (Royal Wall Of Ceuta) * Ceuta (Welcome Sign) * Ceuta (Foso de San Felipe) * Ceuta (The Mediterranean Park) The Detour was Camel or Car. In Camel, teams had to deliver a camel from a zoo to a camel farm ten miles away. In Car, teams had to deliver fifty turbans to twenty shops using a car. The Roadblock for this leg had a team member navigating the city wall canal. For the Fast Forward, that team had to prepare and eat an entire plate of camel meat. Leg 10 (Spain) * Melilla (Medina Sidonia) * Melilla (Lighthouse) * Melilla (Melilla Town Beach) * Melilla (Parque Hernandez) At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. The Detour on this leg of the Race was Ropes or Slopes. In Ropes, teams had to rappel down a cliff. In Slopes, teams had to walk down the slopes down to the ground below. The Roadblock on this leg was to find a local with their next clue using the picture given. After the Roadblock, teams were not required to work together anymore. Leg 11 (Spain → Aruba) * Melilla (Statue of Pedro Estopiñan) * Melilla (Melilla Airport) to Oranjestad, Aruba (Queen Beatrix International Airport) * Oranjestad (Rococo Plaza Museum Of Antiquities) * Oranjestad (Fort Zoutman) * Oranjestad (Cura Di Tortuga) The Roadblock for this leg is to copy the flag of Aruba. The Detour was Political Symbol or Parade-Like Salsa. In Political Symbol, teams had to sketch the coat of arms of Aruba on a sheet of paper. In Parade-like Salsa, teams had to dress up exactly like one of the salsa dancers using the clothes they have. Leg 12 (Aruba → Martinique, France) * Oranjestad (Queen Beatrix International Airport) to Fort-de-France, Martinique, France (Le Lamentin Airport) * Fort-de-France (La Savane) * Fort-de-France (Le Carbet Village - Gauguin Museum) * Fort-de-France (Schoelcher Library) * Fort-de-France (Ruins of Saint-Pierre) The Roadblock for this leg is to perform a local dance known as a zouk. The Detour was Food or Drink. In Food, teams had to cook a local dish. In Drink, teams had to prepare a local drink using the given equipment. Leg 13 (Martinique, France → United States Of America) * Commune Of Saint-Pierre (Mount Pelee) * Fort-de-France (Martinique Aimé Césaire International Airport) to Charlotte Amalie, United States Virgin Islands , United States Of America (Cyril E. King Airport) * Charlotte Amalie (Blackbeard's Castle) * Charlotte Amalie (Cyril E. King Airport) * Charlotte Amalie (Magens Bay) * Charlotte Amalie (Cyril E. King Airport) to Miami, Florida (Miami International Airport) * Miami (Rickenbacker Causeway) * Miami (The Everglades) (Finish Line) The Detour was Coccothrinax or Cariso by Sax. In Coccothrinax, teams had to find a seed from a specific plant and plant it in the soil. In Cariso by Sax, teams had to play a song usually danced with cariso by a saxophone. The final Roadblock of the Race is to skydive 7,500 feet from the air into a sandbar with their next clue. Additional Task * Before running to the Finish Line, teams had to first arrange ten plates containing food & drink items in order of appearance on this Race (see below). External Links